


Mouth-Pussy Addict Chouchou

by Tas_tan



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Blowjob Face, Excessive Semen, F/M, Oppai Loli, Oral Creampie, Oral Worship, Sweat, Training, musk, throatfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tas_tan/pseuds/Tas_tan
Summary: By consuming copious amounts of semen and huffing the musk of an adult male from Kirihagakure, Akimichi Chouchou has managed to make herself into a vibrantly ideal example of an oppai loli. Under the guidance of a teacher who often serves as her babysitter, she spends most days learning how to apply her curves and degeneracy for a practical purpose: draining loads of semen out of adults.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou/some guy
Kudos: 35





	Mouth-Pussy Addict Chouchou

**Author's Note:**

> A mildly re-imagined version of 'Debu Spermtank Chouchou' with more of a focus on oral sex. Everything else is basically the same.

Whilst sprawled out across the living room couch of the Akimichi household, Furui became a man prone to daydreaming. More so than anywhere else, it was this locale that tempted him to shut his eyes and introspect. To what end and to what extent typically varied—as could be expected of any daydream. Regardless, his propping the back of his skull up against one of the couch’s padded arms never failed to ‘remind’ him of something that he may’ve otherwise forgotten.

Today, his daydreaming concerned the reason that had placed him within the Akimichi household to begin with. Being upper level shinobi of considerable repute, Akimichi Chouji and Karui were occasionally required to take on assignments that concerned lands far removed from Konohagakure. Coincidentally, the latest of these required that they visit Kirihagakure: the village of his birth. Even with modern transportation on their sides, the distance they were to travel and the nature of their assignment were liable to keep them away from home, and more importantly, their growing daughter, for several days.

Being one of only a handful of men close enough to the family to be privy to this information, news of their impending mission prompted Furui to offer himself up as a babysitter. Having lived near them long enough to have assisted them through the many ‘growing pains’ of maintaining a household, his position (from their perspective) was such that they had no reason to refuse. This aside, his offer was the only one that their moody daughter did not pout at. When his name was mentioned amongst the list of individuals who could supervise her in their absence, the frustrated disappointment that she brandished each and every time she was informed of one of their missions disappeared.

Like this, the morning of their departure coincided with his arrival at their home for a days-long stint living alongside Chouchou. He was embraced into its environs like family, and even received provisions with which to ensure that Chouchou did not create undue trouble for him.

This had been days ago. In this time, Furui had not once needed to curry favor with Chouchou with the resources left to him.

Dealing with her was easy—it always had been. For the same reason that she had regarded his offer to babysit with excitement, Chouchou was almost always willing to follow his directions to the letter. None were given to her in the presence of her parents—as common sense dictated—but whilst alone together, he was free to provide her with instructions as he saw fit.

Doing so was his responsibility. If not him, someone else would mould the fat-breasted little girl into a ‘shape’ of their choosing. Allowing such a thing to come to pass was tantamount to letting all of the work he had put into her go to waste.

He’d never allow it. Not until the years of training he had planned for her were—

**“DO-PAAAAAAN~!”**

In an instant, the thin veil of thought that had shielded Furui’s mind from reality was perforated by a combination of noise and sensation. Subjected to both a girlish exhalation and the sudden crashing of a considerable weight against his crotch, his eyes shot open to ascertain the cause for these things whilst his hands snapped inward from his sides to take hold of it.

Information availed by the former response saw the ‘aggression’ of the latter measured well-before it could make contact with the weight at his lap. A single blink of his eyes revealed that the cause for these sensations was not an assailant, but a familiar little girl.

Seated atop his frame with thighs parted to either side of his crotch was Chouchou. Buttocks mushed against his crotch and palms pressed against his chest for support, Furui reasoned that she had dumped herself atop his frame as a child might cannonball into a pool.

From this conclusion, his mind moved onto the question of ‘why’. But, fractions of a second into the mental transition, his eyes’ trailing over her frame saw mental resources that _could_ have been used to question the girl redirected into looking over her frame.

It was nothing that he hadn’t seen before. Dressed for a relaxing spring afternoon at home, a simple petal-pink t-shirt could be seen draped over the top half of her frame whilst a pair of black-cotton shorts favored amongst kunoichi struggled with gloving her hipline and the parted mass of her thighs. Her orange hair was arranged in its usual pig-tailed down-trend, and the same lengthy crescent of strands that obscured half of her features was precisely as it always was.

Despite these familiarities, the excess installed into her tiny frame again succeeded in drawing the man into an aroused awe. Though hardly 10 years old, the breasts packed into the strained fabric of her t-shirt were on par with what could be expected of a mature and femininely-fortunate woman. Succulent, melon-sized E-cups sloped away from her chest with only the fabric of her t-shirt to prop them up. Visibly more rounded and ‘perky’ as a result (slightly more so than they were whilst naked), their appearance at her chest inspired thoughts of oblong pillows of dough capable of holding their shape, yet no less susceptible to kneading, squeezing or stirring.

The lower half of her frame contained just as much (if not more) of this ‘feminine excess’. Whereas one unfamiliar with Chouchou might’ve looked to the ridden-up leg openings of her shorts as a proof of her rear’s massiveness, Furui needed only concentrate on the heat and warmth bearing down on his crotch to again ‘come to terms’ with its scale. The fact that he couldn’t see either of her skull-sized cheeks as hopelessly squished into her shorts did not stop him from understanding their engorgement, or appreciating the arcs of fat-puffed flesh that bled out from the garment’s backside. In their own way, both of these qualities translated out to the imposition of measurable warmth and weight against his crotch—two things that his crotch had become very sensitive to.

Overall, whether as a result of her eating habits, obscene genetic luck, or both, Akimichi Chouchou owned all of the qualities of an irresistible eyesore. Even in cases wherein the entirety of her body wasn’t exposed (namely this one), ogling her body was far more natural an activity for the male eye than not.

All too used to being graded like meat by her neighbour’s eyes, Chouchou used Furui’s preoccupation with her body to speak out before he could think to scold her.

“Awake now, Furui-san?” she asked, grinning. “You just got up a few hours ago—sleeping again so soon isn’t good for you!”

“Besides, you’re only gonna be here for a few more days! I wanna do more training before it gets all hard for us to meet and do stuff again!”

This time, it was Chouchou’s words that induced a shift in the focus of Furui’s thoughts. After losing himself to another session of visual masturbation with her frame, her comments redirected his attention onto the same subject he had entertained within his daydream: Chouchou’s training.

Drawn into flashing a grin, Furui pushed his right hand in and around the smaller girl’s frame. Wordless, he pressed his palm into the meat of her right buttocks and curled his fingers inwards and downwards to see them depressed into the cheek’s fat and flesh covered by its clothing.

With this, he spoke.

“As happy as it makes me that you want to make the most of your time, it sounds like you’re forgetting something, Chouchou.” Furui began, calmly. “Is that anyway to ask for something that you want? I’ve taught you better than that, haven’t I?”

Whilst speaking, Furui intentionally rolled his wrist to carry his hand’s squeezing of Chouchou’s assflesh all about the supple cheek. Through this (and to a lesser extent, his words), her mischievous vigor was replaced by a flushed bashfulness.

Chouchou knew far better than to allow this to stop her from speaking, however.

“…I-I’m sorry. I-I just wanna k-keep…makin’ you proud.” she stammered. “Y-You always like it w-when I learn how t’please you b-better. S-So please? I-I promise I’ll practice whatever you show me really **really** hard ‘till you like it.”

“And why is that, Chouchou? Why are you going to do all of that?” Furui asked.

Chouchou knew the answer to this question as well.

“’cause I’m gonna grow up to be Furui-san’s perfect jizzdump no matter what…♥.”

For the honesty of her response, Chouchou was rewarded with the beginnings of a lesson. As soon as she finished speaking, Furui drew his right hand up from its kneading of her rear into a firm clasp against the curvature of her right hip. Afterwards drawing his left hand into a snug squeezing of the flare opposite it, he purposed his newfound control over her midsection to push her seated position down along the length of his own.

Upon delivering her rear into contact with his kneecaps, he returned his hands to the waistline of his pants to set about dragging its fabric off of his crotch. Peeling the garment as far downward as Chouchou’s position allowed, he in doing so exposed the largely-erect loaf of reddened, sweat-glazed, and appetizingly-vascular cockmeat thus-far smothered by the fat of Chouchou’s ass.

Though not yet fully erect, the monstrous phallus was in no way ‘appropriate’ for the little girl set behind it. Measuring at a gut-wrenching 13 inches, its length alone ought to have disqualified it from depression into her orifices. Considered alongside its wrist-wide thickness, the mixed glossing of sweat and semen against its pale exterior, and the chillingly tree-like assortment of portly blood vessels spread around the phallus-bisecting outline of its urethra, one could safely assert that even a seasoned and adventurous whore was likely to find herself overwhelmed in front of it.

Chouchou, however, did not flinch. Just as Furui was familiar with the ‘excess’ of her frame, so too was she smitten with his own. Like her older suitor, her response to the sight and scent of the reddened organ was a short-lived savouring of its qualities—albeit with a far more stupefied expression on her face. Within seconds of observing it, the cloying heat ignited within her gut erupted into a crotch-soaking blaze, and her fluttering heartrate surged into deafening throb…

Just as always.

All too familiar with his student’s sensitivity to his frame, Furui bent his torso just slightly upright and extended his right hand towards her skull. Again collecting a handful of rough orange locks into his palm, he subsequently peeled her dumbstruck facial features as close to the underside of his cock as he could.

This done, the pair’s lesson began in earnest.

“Today, we’re going to use your mouth. Your body seems to be getting used to milking my cock with your other two holes, so I think we should make sure that you can use all three before I leave.” Furui started. “Unlike the other two, using this one is going to require a lot more effort. Especially if you want to be able to take everything inside.”

Speaking whilst keeping a close eye on Chouchou’s face, the appearance of her visage told Furui that his words were likely flowing into one of her ears and flowing straight out the other. Unbothered by this fact, he ended his first utterance with an act that was likely to render her much more ‘attentive’ moving forward.

With a flick of his wrist, he mushed the exterior of Chouchou’s lips straight against the underside of his glans.

“So, let’s get started. Open your mouth, then try to swallow as much of it into your throat as you can. Once you’re as far as you can go, start sucking. Pretend your mouth is your cunt and start bouncing just like you usually do, ok?”

Yet again, Furui’s familiarity with the girl ahead of his crotch paid dividends. Before the last of his words could tumble across his lips, an overwhelmed yet eager Chouchou dragged the ‘kiss’ she had been forced to place at the underside of his glans up to the very nose of his member. Here, the plump, gloss-pinkened pillows suckled apprehensively to the flesh they had encapsulated before a sudden descent of her skull saw them spread further and further apart.

For as little as Chouchou knew about what she was doing, the fact that she had been asked to do it had motivated her to forget her uncertainty and seek out ‘success’. To this end, she ignored the dizzying aroma that her breathing drew into her nostrils and the squirmy grease plastered against her lips in favor of doing as she had been told. Harried as the taste of Furui’s cock sent a surge of convulsions through her inner walls and forced a discharge of fluid from her lower lips, she nevertheless forced herself to continue ingesting the beginnings of his cock in search of her stopping point.

Initially, she appeared to be a natural. After a great deal of nuzzling and pushing, Chouchou acclimated her lips to the sex-greased girth of Furui’s glans and continued driving her skull downward past it. Taking her early gains in stride, she continued forcing her lips downward until the same cocktip she had suckled against was depressed against the back of her throat. Only inches into her descent, she refused to allow herself to be halted at such a shallow depth. Mustering further courage, she ignored her body’s immediate desire to gag and splutter and began aggressively stabbing her skull upwards and downwards at the ‘stopping point’ imposed by the back of her throat.

It was at this point that her efforts began to appear more girlish. Though her descent had seen 3 obscenely-bloated inches of cockmeat crammed into a nubile and untrained oral cavity, the confines of her throat and esophagus refused to allow any additional inches of Furui’s cock to be plunged into her G.I tract. Thus far unused for anything other than eating, both holes were far too taut to immediately embrace his phallus’ meat. Consequently, the spiking of her skull failed to accomplish anything of note save an increasingly-messy bunting of glans flesh against the face of a squishy, too-narrow funnel. Each time she drew her skull backwards, the aggravation of her throat’s nerve endings forced sodden gagging noises from between her lips, and pushed tears from the corners of her eyes. Similarly, every spirited inward gouge of her head coincided with a muted *GLUCK* echoing from between her lips, and a momentary fattening of the flow of mucus draining from her right nostril.

Throughout the effort, thick threads of murky spittle comprised of her oral cavity’s saliva and the greases of Furui’s cock began descending from underneath her lips as she moved. Their presence neither helped nor harmed her efforts, but their excess spoke volumes as to what it was she was experiencing. For as ‘attuned’ as her frame was to the idea of penetration, her youth and inexperience refused to facilitate it—not that this stopped Chouchou herself from attempting to force the issue.

Quick to recognize that his adoring pupil had run into her first roadblock, Furui silently observed her furious suckling for nearly a minute before reinjecting himself into their lesson.

Ever the authoritarian, his first contribution was a sharp, downward wrench of her skull with his right hand. Applied with just enough force to halt her bobbing without forcing any additional inches of his cock into her mouth, the gesture dragged Chouchou’s attention off of his cock and back towards him…

After a heady mixture of sputtering and gagging, of course.

“That’s a very good start, Chouchou. I did tell you to focus on moving your head up and down though, didn’t I?” he began, a mixed arousal and affection bleeding from his gaze. “You’re not going to be able to take everything inside on your first try unless I force you to, and you really wouldn’t learn anything that way.”

At this, curiosity flashed across Chouchou’s tear-soaked eyes. Up until now, brute force had allowed her to attain ‘passable’ usage of both her cunt and asshole: feats that Furui had praised her for when first she achieved them. For her, hearing that force was not the key to using her remaining hole was equally worrisome and interesting—hence the change in her increasingly fluid-smattered visage.

Seeing this shift, Furui continued with his explanation to see it resolved.

“Using your entire throat is going to take a lot of practice—probably more than what we have time for in the next few days. Now that you know what your limit is, it’s up to you to start working yourself past it. Assuming you want me to actually enjoy using your mouth like a cunt, anyway.” he exhaled.

“In the meantime…”

Completely indifferent to Chouchou’s desires, Furui began pulling her skull upwards. From a fruitless compression of his glans up against the back of her throat, he dragged her lips up and off of what few inches of his cock she had managed to drive past her lips. Fully aware of the noisy protest that was sure to follow once she finished clearing her mouth of the slop inside of it, he followed up the emptying of her mouth with a reapplication of her lips directly below his shaft. The moment her cock-greased pillows were freed from their spread around his mast, both were nuzzled into a moist, suffocatingly-tight kiss with the exterior of his testicle sac’s midpoint.

The reason for this transition, though not immediately apparent to Chouchou, proved just as invigorating for the girl as Furui’s suggestion of throating had been.

“You can practice another aspect of using your mouth. This one you should be able to master in no time—all you have to do is suck and slurp my nuts until you feel that they’ve been cleaned properly.” he explained, voice inflected by the perverse sneer spread across his face. “When you’re finished, you can try using your throat again. And who knows? If you do a good enough job, you might just see a difference in what you’re capable of…”

Furui did not know it, but the subtle suggestion he had placed at the end of his explanation did not at all affect the level of ‘effort’ that Chouchou intended to apply to sucking his balls. Right from the beginning, the stench of cocksweat and fresh semen that consumed the airspace at the root of his cock resulted in her becoming so hazy that anything less than a ‘full effort’ seemed to her frame as a betrayal of its biology.

As soon as her task was described to her, Chouchou parted her lips for a second time. Undoing her kiss with the sac-drawn inner fringes of Furui’s balls, she allowed her instincts to manipulate her frame into an interpretation of Furui’s suggestion.

A prodigy in her own right, her frame’s understanding of what needed to be done was as close to an ‘ideal’ execution as a little girl could manage. A split second decision from her frame drew her spread lips to the right side of his sac until their position sat atop the covered face of one of balls. Rather than taking her time to test her affinity for the task, Chouchou followed up her arrival here with an arduous engulfment of the bloated orb straight into her mouth. Assisted by the scaled-down softball’s squishiness and the looseness of her jaw, she completed this task with the ease of a child slurping an oversized meatball into their mouth.

Upon trapping the organ, she began sucking on it. First pinching her lips down into the skin separating the trapped orb from the rest of Furui’s sac, she subsequently closed her oral cavity in around it as best she could. Applying pressure whilst visualizing the sperm-flavoured sphere as a massive, candy-glazed cream-pop, she subjected it to the same ravenous hunger that so often dented her collection of ‘favored sweets’. Unlike these sweets, however, she did not rush to consume it. Shortly after smothering Furui’s testicle between the gooey roof of her mouth and the writhing face of her tongue, she began manipulating the latter in hopes of finding the nut’s creamy center. Having left the malleable organ just enough space to move, she began swirling its face and edges around the exterior of Furui’s testicle along a usually-clockwise (but sometimes skewed) path.

Only moments into the effort, the sensation that enveloped the right half of Furui’s sac drew a pleasured grunt from between his lips. The cloying humidity of Chouchou’s mouth as compressed against one of his barely-covered sperm-factories was a sensation that he could manage; so far as prolonged sexual stimulation was concerned, this much was mandatory. The creation of a pressurized vacuum around the orb and the weight-backed scrubbing of her tongue against its exterior was another matter entirely.

As Chouchou’s mouth was just barely large enough to contain one of his testicles in the first place, the closeness imposed between the flesh of her tongue and the haired exterior of his sac made it feel as though the organ itself (and not the skin covering it) was being scrubbed clean. Spittle-glazed tastebuds plated atop a quivering serpent of flesh were flailed from one end of its girth to another without regard for the painful excess of sperm that it was forced to produce as a result.

Over time, the sensation only improved in quality. A minute in, the introduction of another sweaty reproductive organ into Chouchou’s mouth tempted the salivary ducts within it to repeatedly spew lubrication into its midst. Consequently, each swirl that she completed with her tongue successfully replaced a fraction of his nut’s sweat with an increasingly thick glaze of saliva.

Minutes into her gluey suckling, Furui considered reminding her of his other testicle’s existence well ahead of the original time limit he had set. Such action proved unnecessary; as if pre-set to his internal clock, Chouchou abruptly released his right testicle so as to apply the same pressurized tongue lashing to his left. Pausing briefly to lap and suckle excess spittle off of the organ, she used the lubricant that she had collected to facilitate a smooth and sudden envelopment of his other testicle into the ‘hell’ that had consumed its predecessor.

What followed were several seconds of similarly stimulating scrubbing treatment for his left nut’s exterior. Made that much more punishing by the additional volume of seed pushed into the root of his crotch by her earlier suckling, less than half of the duration of his right nut’s scrubbing saw the reservoir of seed within him filled just short of bursting.

Hiding this fact soon became impossible as well. Past the two minute mark, rivulets of murky-white precum diluted by the growing payload of semen within him began billowing out from the nose of his shaft, and monstrous throbs began quaking through its meat at regular intervals.

Ever aware of what was best for Chouchou’s development (and his own satiation), Furui acted only after her efforts became too much for him to stand. This time manipulating her with a far more subtle gesture, he tapped twice at the back of her skull before speaking out to provide the minor distraction with context.

“G-Good girl, Chouchou. I think that should be about enough for now.” he exhaled. “Like I t-thought, you’re already and expert at sucking my balls clean.”

“Now, why don’t you try taking it into your mouth again? Even if you don’t make any progress, I’ll at least be able to make sure all of my cum ends up in your stomach…”

Whilst listening to Furui’s address, Chouchou ceased suckling and paid attention. When he recommended that she cease sucking and test her ‘throating’ ability for a second time, her first instinct was to return her lips to the tip of his cock and test her mettle.

But she didn’t. For as much as her frame enjoyed adhering to Furui’s training, desires all her own demanded that she seek out confirmation for something before investing herself any further in self-improvement.

“D-Did I do a good job, though?” Chouchou asked, voice more so curious than concerned. “It sounds like you liked it, but you s-say stuff to make me feel good on purpose sometimes. I-I don’t wanna do just enough for to feel like you have to praise me ‘cause I’m a kid…”

As her words took on more serious qualities, Chouchou began raising her skull back upwards as had been requested of her. Her desire for an answer to the inquiry she had placed was strong, but evidently not strong enough to completely cancel out her hunger for Furui’s cock.

“I want you to praise me ‘cause I’m doing the stuff a cockslut should be doing. If I don’t, you’re just gonna get bored of me and start training someone else!”

Taken aback by the clarity of Chouchou’s concerns (as combined with his sexual arousal), Furui paused briefly before responding to her. So far, her dedication to his instruction had been no secret between the two of them. It was therefore something that did not need to be stated; through her words and actions, Chouchou could convey it whenever she wished. In his mind, her sudden concern about the ‘quality’ of this dedication was likely a consequence of all of the ‘new things’ that she was learning. Inexperience was an excuse used by girls content with being good enough. Chouchou wished to be the best…

And she would be.

“I promise you’re doing just fine, Chouchou.” speaking out after his short-lived silence, Furui made certain that each word that he produced was as warm and inviting as possible. “I doubt any other girl could suck the sweat off of my balls so thoroughly without any practice. That said, the whole point of our training is to make you the best dumpster for my cockjuice that you can be. That means that it’s okay for not to be good at something at first, alright?”

As impressionable a girl as any other, these words represented exactly what Chouchou wished to hear. Flushed and bashful as she processed them, she produced a furiously enthusiastic nod before forgetting her concerns entirely. Again smashing her parted lips down onto the tip of Furui’s cock in search of a distraction, the nuzzling of precum-smeared cockflesh against the back of her throat saw all of her attentions refocused on achieving the ‘progress’ that Furui had mentioned.

Much to her surprise, some of it found her almost immediately. Through the excess of lubrication welled within her mouth throughout her slurping against Furui’s balls and the loosening her jaw had earned throughout her encapsulation of the massive orbs, all of the inches that she had consumed during her last attempt slipped into her mouth with ease. Reintroduced to the sensation of glans flesh against the back of her throat far faster than she had expected, Chouchou immediately found herself with far more ‘rope’ to work with than she had before.

With it, she began climbing towards new heights. Rendered hazy by cockstench yet charged by her desire for success, she resumed her fight with the back of her throat via repeated, in-and-out- stabs of her lips along Furui’s erection. Deaf to the slovenly chain of *GLRUP!-GRSH!* noises produced as she squeezed greasy flesh against the tube, the pace of her ascent and depression soon resulted in a reproduction of the useless frenzy that Furui had terminated minutes prior.

Seconds in, the familiarity of the sensations coursing behind her lips and within her uterus made Chouchou wonder whether or not she was capable of meeting Furui’s expectations to begin with.

Then, the mouth of her throat loosened. Despite being fucked into a state of slime-greased swelling that should have made penetration by such brutish members more difficult, Chouchou’s repeated skewering of her lips eventually wedged over half of Furui’s glans into the fleshy, oven-heated tightness of her throat. Stunned and ecstatic at the sudden turn of events, Chouchou forgot herself. Ignoring the menacing throbs that had begun rippling through Furui’s meatspire in the preceding few seconds and her own desire to wretch, she devoted herself to a throating pattern designed to take advantage of the uncorked beginnings of her throat.

In place of the breakneck skewering that had got her to this point appeared lengthy, nuzzle-backed plunges of her skull that were followed by equally deliberate retractions. When first she felt the beginnings of Furui’s glans disappear down her throat, Chouchou wiggled her skull to the left and right briefly before reeling her lips straight back up to his shaft’s tip. Leaving a thick glaze of throatslop in her wake, arrival here saw her pause briefly to catch her breath. Then, within an instant, she again threw herself downward to grind yet more of Furui’s pulsing log down her throat.

These ministrations were effective at far more than the compression of cockmeat down her throat. Though only a handful of the grinding spikes were required to see Furui’s glans completely enveloped into the depths of her throat alongside several of the inches below it, a far more potent result than even this was bought with their quality.

At last, Furui’s cock was exposed to the squirming, cock-scalding depths of Chouchou’s sole remaining hole. Squirmy and superheated, the pressure that the tube’s beginnings placed on the most sensitive inches of his mast immediately reaped a groan of pleasure from his throat. Initially limited to the midsection of his glans, Chouchou’s efforts soon saw the tube’s interior aggressively plugged with additional inches of his shaft’s girth. Steeled veins coiled to its exterior were smothered into over-sensitivity by her throat’s tautness, and overfed blurts of precum spewed from its tip were gulped down into its lower reaches with all of the ease of water.

Even if Furui had wished to resist the sensation in earnest, doing so would have cost him far more energy than he had left himself within in the present. But, as this was not that case, the progressive encroachment of this bliss on his member served as a signal for him to give in.

Chouchou had achieved more than enough at this point…

Now, it was his turn to enjoy himself.

“Time to drink everything down, Chouchou! Do your best to swallow it all!!”

Behind an abrupt and thunderous bellow, the idle hand left to rock atop Chouchou’s head became a ruthless plunger. All at once, her latest attempt at peeling her skull upwards was made into another, much deeper depression of cockmeat down her throat.

This time, the depression of her lips to a new depth was not the only thing that accompanied the happening. The moment her lips were floored down to their new stopping point near the midsection of his cock, a bloated thread of cockjuice spurned from the boundless reservoir crammed into Furui’s crotch completed a compressed slither through his urethra and out from the tip of his cock. Launched from this point down through to a gluey plastering of the esophagus flesh leading into Chouchou’s stomach, the overfed sludge completely consumed all of the ‘width’ offered by the tract's interior (and then some).

Taken by surprise by yet another new sensation, Chouchou’s body began to demand that she begin retching and writhing. She had drank semen before—she loved the congested babyjuice that Furui fed her on occasion and had learned to regard it as a treat. Typically, though, he poured it directly into her mouth and allowed her to swallow it at her own pace. Never before had she felt the chunked resin plastered to the smooth muscle of her esophagus so quickly, and never before had she felt such a ridiculous volume of squirming tadpoles packed wriggle against the tract’s lining in search of purpose.

It was maddening. Pleasantly so, but to an extent that her developing mind was not yet prepared to deal with.

Second by second, further crotch-soaking novelty was applied to the event. For every engorged spurt of the off-white substance that was pumped into her, her esophagus’ lower reaches were forced to expand commensurately. Too inexperienced to cleanly flush the contents of these hand-length spurts into her stomach, their compilation atop one another quickly resulted in a uniform clogging of the organ that extended straight down into her stomach. For as much of the substance could be cleared by Chouchou’s swallowing, what amounts were left over served as a sufficient foundation for the eruptions that followed to reproduce this clogging in a new form.

In spite of her being faced with such a hopeless plight, Chouchou did not allow herself to quit. Centralizing Furui’s request at the core of her being, she focused on squeezing languid boluses of cockjuice into her stomach over and over again. No matter how full the sludgy warmth she was ingesting made her stomach feel full, she refused to stop.

Furui, though well aware of what his pupil was enduring, made no attempts at making her task easier for her. Learning to take his semen directly down her throat was simply another aspect of training that she needed to master.

There could be no compromise on this matter—not if Chouchou was to ever become the best that she could be…


End file.
